


The Boy

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Copenhagen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heisenberg's eyes are bright, too bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you could technically call this a RPS pairing, as Heisenberg and Bohr were both pretty famous and pretty real nuclear physicists. But Frayn's play and the subsequent film (starring Daniel Craig and Stephen Rea) inspired this fic; so, I prefer to think of these two as Fayn's characterizations of the real personalities. As such, I do not own them and am not making any profit off of Mr. Frayn's work.

His eyes were bright—too Bright, Margrethe said—and eager. They wanted more, always more. They demanded, Margrethe said. They demanded like a child. She found it maddening.

But Bohr was a curious man; he found he could not resist it. Those eyes...clever, brilliant eyes. They taunted him; they adored him. When they questioned him, they rejected the answers with defiant brightness.

Bohr was a patient man. When they walked, they talked. He talked; Heisenberg listened, eyes burning with desire. Knowledge—he was a child who craved it. He craved all of Bohr.

But Bohr was a careful man


End file.
